Mirror Mirror On The Wall
by DarkChildSasumi
Summary: Disclaimer:I Don't Own Any Ghost in the Shell Charries. Just my Charries Motoko and Tousga are detectives trying to find a person who's spreading around an uncurable virus. But happens when they find the cure and it's as vaulable as a life?
1. Chapter 1

Dirty feet ran as fast as they could to a familiar place and stopped to the ledge of a building. "Toshi! Stop right now! Don't take another step!"

"Motoko! Can't you understand me? What will it take for you to understand I don't belong in this world?"

Toshi asked holding her bloody hand to her bleeding chest and turning around, with the heels of her feet slightly off the building.

"Yes, Motoko. I had always wanted to be just like you. I did, I treasure you as a big sister. But you are not, I have no place in this world because no one will accept me as I am. A true Mirror Image is all I am.."

"Toshi! You're speaking nonsense! Get away from that ledge before you fall!" Motoko screamed.

"I love you Motoko.. I love you with all of my bleeding heart.. I do."

Toshi cried before leaning backward off of the building.

"Toshi! NO!" Motoko yelled running towards the edge and jumping off after her…

"Hey. Wake Up." Someone called out to the unconscious girl.

She slowly opened her sunset red eyes, her vision blurry at first but slowly became clear. "Ngh… Where am I?" She asked slowly sitting up and holding her head in pain.

"Your in a hospital. I need your name.." The officer asked.

"My name?" She repeated looking around the room, where a man and a woman stood on each side of her.

"What's going on?" The girl asked becoming nervous and frantic.

"We just want to ask you a couple questions is all." The man with the dirty blonde hair said. "O-okay, but who are you?"

"I'm Motoko, and this is my partner Togusa." Motoko answered.

"Partner? Are you people cops?" The girl asked looking at the two of them over again for sign of a badge.

"Something like that." Togusa replied.

"Well I don't know anything. So please leave..." She said crossing her arm.

Togusa exchanged glances with Motoko before looking back at the girl.

"Well then, I'll leave under one condition." He said kneeling down a bit so he was within eye level of her.

"The one condition is?"

"The one condition is that you give us your name." Motoko finished.

"My name?" She repeated looking at them.

"My name is... – Ahhhhh!" She suddenly screamed loudly holding her head.

"What the hell?" Togusa asked jumping back away from the bed as electric volts released out of the girl.

"Get back!" Motoko yelled running out of the hospital room with Togusa. The girl rose with blank eyes, following them out the room and swinging furiously at Motoko.

"Kill... Kill... Kill...Kill!" She repeated every time she swung her fists at Motoko.

"Don't hurt her!" Togusa said before Motoko ducked a punch that landed a hole in the wall. "She's not human!"

Togusa yelled running away from the girl with Motoko.

"No shit!" Motoko yelled looking for a way to run, but down the end of the hospital hall was a window.

"Get ready to duck!" Motoko yelled running faster towards the window as the girl was catching up on them.

"Your crazy! She's attack us!" He yelled looking at her.

"Not at the rate she's running duck…. NOW!"

Motoko yelled rolling down on the floor with Togusa. But the girl continued to run and fell out the window, and Motoko quickly grabbed her stopping her fall.

Blank eyes returned to their normal sunset color before tears rolled down her face..

"Let go.." She pleaded softly.

Motoko nodded her head no slowly.

"Togusa... s-she's as light as a baby!" Motoko said surprised but what happened next made Motoko let go of the girl. She let out an electrical discharge, making the girl fall to her death.

"No!" Motoko called watching the girl fall then hit the ground.

"Come on Motoko!" Togusa yelled grabbing her arm and running downstairs to the front of the hospital. When they got there they found the girl no where in sight, Just a body impression in the concrete pavement where her body landed.

'Doesn't make sense on how her light body could make such a deep impresstion on the pavement.

"We're in for a lot of work." Togusa said sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Back at the office Motoko sat in her office chair looking up any records of a girl that even looked similar to her, then she finally found her big break.

"Togusa! I found something!" She yelled, making him run over.

"Weird how out of all the deceased records couldn't find anyone like her, so I looked up the living. Of course, because in order for her to live from that fall she couldn't be claimed dead."

"So did you open the file?" He asked leaning over her chair eating a stick of chocolate pocky.

"Not yet… Alright. Here... it... is?" When Motoko opened the file, not only did she not find what she was looking for but she found herself staring at herself in the eyes.

"That's … you Motoko…"Togusa said staring at the picture.

"Well she looks younger than I am." Motoko corrected.

"She could be mistaken to be your twin though!" Togusa claimed biting into his second pocky stick.

"Her name is Toshi. But she has no last name, no date of birth, no origin of birth, not even a residence." Motoko said lowly.

"Maybe your long lost twin?"Tougsa pressed.

"Shut up, you're not funny." She said printing out the documents and copies of her picture.

"You know, I hadn't notice how she looked like when we were face to face with her. It was like that something in my head blocked out how you two look so similar."

He said to Motoko's back because she was putting on her jacket and walking out the office.

"Whoa! Hey! Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to go find Toshi…"

"I'll come!" He ran getting his jacket and following her out the door.

Toshi sat in a wet dark corner of an alley way. Her fingers played with a necklace that was around her neck, half a broken heart with small word encrypted in them. The words read, "Broken Will Peace Death."

She put the broken heart to her lips and kissed it before standing up and walking out the alley. She began to walk down the slumps in the torn hospital gown she fell out from the hospital from. She walked into she was in a street intersection and crossed the street with a bunch of people.

On the side walk she was walking down, an ice cream pallor where a small child ate his ice cream. She walked up to him staring at the ice cream he had, making him stop and look up at her.

"Want one..?" He asked.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"You've never had ice cream?"

"Ice… cream? No. Is it good?" She asked him.

"Here..." He said giving her his ice cream.

"I can always have mommy buy me another one."

"How ... do I eat it?" Toshi asked looking at while it dripped from the cone onto her hand.

"You lick it." He said, while pretending to be eating an invisible ice cream, showing her how to eat one. Toshi copied him and began to eat the ice cream.

"Yum! Ice is really good!"

Toshi exclaimed loudly.

"Haha, of course!" He said laughing.

"Toshi!" Someone called making the boy and her look to who was calling her.

"Mo...to...ko." Toshi said before dropping her ice cream and running away.

"Toshi!" Motoko yelled chasing after her. But Toshi continued to run as fast as she could before she ran into Togusa, making her fall backwards on the floor. He leaned down and picked her up.

"No! No! Let me go! He will punish me if I get caught!" Toshi screamed.

"Who will punish you Toshi?" Togusa asked as Motoko finally caught up. Toshi put both her hands on Tosuga's face and stared into his eyes with her glowing green eyes as numbers scanned through out them.

"Ngggh... AHHHHHH!" Togusa screamed loudly, throwing Toshi down on the floor. Toshi got up and quickly ran into the street and ran off. Motoko would have ran after Toshi but her partner was in trouble…

Motoko had gotten their departments' hospital, and after long hours of sleeping in the waiting room waiting for results. A doctor stepped out the door.

"Seems ... he has an unknown virus. Nothing I've ever seen in humans, more like a computer virus. There's no current cure... But we'll keep scanning him."

"No cure? What am I suppose to do then?" Motoko asked standing up.

"Best thing I can tell you is bring in the main carrier of the virus… Like a snake bite. Maybe we can make a cure from the venom."

He said before walking off. Motoko just stood in the room standing there trying to gather all this in her head before picking up her jacket and going home. In her apartment Motoko sat on her couch, only dressed in her robe that was wide open as she watched the news.

"There's been breaking news! I've just received news that here behind me, there's been an outbreak of a virus. The reports have also shown that the virus is contagious. But rather only a small dose of this virus can cause you to catch it!"

The female reporter spoke but the rest of her words began to swirl around Motoko's head.

"Something's not right. Togusa just got this virus, how could it have spread so fast?"

She questioned. Motoko got up out of her couch and got on her computer, and began doing more research. The next morning she woke up in her bed and she walked out of her bedroom and went to her bathroom. Leaning over the bathroom sink, she turned on cooling water and she splashed it lightly on her face. Looking up into the mirror she quickly turned around seeing Toshi standing behind her.

"What the hell are you doing in here? H – ow did you even get in here?"

Was all that Motoko could process in her brain.

"Motoko... it's not me... I'm not making the virus spread… Please believe me!" She said biting on the tip of her fingers.

"You broke in my house to tell me that? If you're not doing it ,Toshi who is?" "The person that's making the viruses spread is U- Aah!"

Toshi's eyes went a glowing green shade of jade and she walked towards Motoko.

"Oh not this time!" She yelled pulling off her robe and throwing it around Toshi. She tied the ribbon on the back of Toshi so she wouldn't be able to untie herself. Toshi dropped to the floor and her body twitched and twisted in inhuman ways.

"Broken piece!" Toshi screamed in agonizing pain.

"Toshi! Stop doing this to your self!"

"Mo… to ko! Kill me! Kill me now! Kill me!" She begged as she cried in pain. Then out of no where she body started to twitch and she untwisted back lying down on the floor still with the robe over her upper half of her body."

Motoko raised her eyebrow unsure what the hell to do. She leaned down and removed to robe slowly and cautiously. Toshi was lying with her eyes closed and writings across her forehead. Motoko leaned down and picked up Toshi laying her on her couch and left for a second to get dressed. When she came back she went into the kitchen making instant ramen.

She went to Toshi and shook her softly, her soft colored eyes opened. And for the first time Motoko really could believe she was looking at herself.

"Here. Eat." Motoko said handing her the bowl, Toshi took the bowl and began eating like it was the first time she had a meal in a week.

"Toshi?" Motoko called.

"Hnm?"

"Where are you from?"

" ..." Toshi swallowed the ramen and looked up at Motoko.

"I don't know. I just know I had to find you."

"Find me? Why?" Motoko asked.

"Because you're going to set me free."

Toshi told her putting a mouthful of ramen in her mouth.

"Set you free? How am I suppose to do that then?" Motoko said standing up and going into the kitchen to get another bowl of ramen.

"I don't know. He told me never to go to you. So I know that must mean, you'll be the one to set me free."

Toshi said looking up to see what Motoko was doing.

"Toshi I don't understand. Who is he?" Toshi put down her empty ramen bowl.

"He is who created you and I. He lives to cause the pain of the people who've caused him pain. And the only way is to infect those who infected him..."

"What's his name?" Motoko asked bringing the bowl of ramen to Toshi. Toshi gladly accepted it.

"His name is one I shall never speak."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll kill you. And I need you alive..." Toshi mumbled with a mouthful of noodles. Motoko grabbed Toshi's shoulder, making her look up at Motoko.

"You know he's only using you to get to me! Toshi, I promise I won't die. What's his name…? Toshi tell me the name of the guy who's hurting all these innocent people for no reason!"

"I can not! He'll kill you."

"If he comes after me! I'll see who he is anyway!"

"No! Motoko you don't understand, I'll be the one to kill you. He'll make me do it! He makes me do everything he wants!"

Toshi sobbed slowly putting down her bowl of ramen. Motoko sighed being so confused while trying to grasp everything that was going on. She sat down next Toshi and hugged her with both her arms.

"Toshi, I wont let anything bad happen to you from here on out."

Toshi put her arms around Motoko holding her back.

"Motoko... you're my angel who'll set me free..." Toshi sniffed before crying herself to sleep. Motoko sat there trying to put all the pieces together. But for now she'd go see how Togusa was doing, she got up and called the hospital.

"He's fine, he actually checked out today. It was a false alarm he we'd confuse the virus with something else. Sorry for the trouble!"

And with that she hung up before Motoko could she get a word in.

"Hnm... that was strange." Motoko thought, but let it slide because she guessed Togusa would either call or come over. She walked over to her computer and began doing more research over the virus spread over the town, when words played in "He is who "created" you and I."

"Created..?" Motoko said aloud while walking over to sleeping Toshi on the couch she pushed the dark violet hair from behind her head, Seeing a bar code with number on the bottom of it. Motoko typed in the number into the computer, and like a package sent to its destination. It said "Toshi was delivered to Motoko right on time. "

Motoko ran to Toshi and shook out of her sleep.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of joke! Now I know you're playing stupid! How the hell did you get into my house! HUH?"

She screamed making Toshi cry.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Toshi begged in pain.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me everything! Do you understand me Toshi! Or I'll send you back to your creator! Got that?"

Motoko yelled Toshi nodded her head franticly as tears over flowed from her eyes and ran down her cheek. When Toshi finally calmed down, they sat down on the couch together.

"I was created by him, He ... abuses me... in ways unhuman... but he tells me he loves me because he created me. And I first I believed him, until I saw you on one of those."

Toshi said pointing at the television.

"You saw me on TV?"

"Yes and when I saw you, he told me he created you to... and that you were bad because you'd take me away from him. From time to time... he can control me. But I don't know how though."

"We only took you in because you tried to kill yourself on top of our station."

"Because I knew you would come for me! Don't you see Motoko only you can set me free?"

"From what? From what Toshi! What can I save you from?"

"You can save me from the pain my Creator has caused me, I know its you. Because he wants to keep me away from you! So you must be the one that saves me from my pain!"


	2. Chapter 2

"And I do that how?"

Motoko asked crossing her arms.

"You ... have to kill me." Toshi said lowly.

"That's all I asked is that you set me free from all of my pain."

"Well I can't do it." Motoko said

"Not to go make you do it, but how come you can't kill yourself?"

"I don't know, but remember when I fell out the building? I didn't die!" Motoko shook her head.

"You're going to take me to your "creator"."

Motoko said looking at Toshi.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Motoko asked standing up.

"Because he'll kill you and then you won't be able to set me free!"

"Your being a bit selfish you know that Toshi? People are dying by a virus with no cure!"

"I …." Toshi put her head down.

"You what?"

"I know that my creator has the cure." Toshi said

"Alright that's it. Let's go!"

"Go where?" Toshi asked as Motoko pulled her arm up and they headed for the door.

"We're going to go find your creator." Motoko said while opening the door, and finding Togusa on the other side.

"Togusa! Where have you been? I called the hospital, and they said you checked yourself out."

"Yeah… I'm fine. Can I come in?"

"Um, we're just about to step out, why don't you come with us?"

Motoko offered to Togusa.

"Sure, where are you heading?"

"Where going to find the cure to the virus."

"Oh didn't you hear Motoko? There is no virus! Everyone who was infected, end up losing whatever it was."

He said while scratching his head.

"Well there's plenty of questions I have to ask him!" She said moving out to the side and walking out the apartment, when Tosuga's hand held on Toshi.

"Please… let go of me." Toshi asked lowly.

"Togusa?" Motoko called looking at him with his head down.

"This... thing! Right here is the reason I could have died! You're going to let her off with a slap on her hand?"

"Togusa! She was under mind control! She had no idea what she was doing!"

Motoko tried to reason with Togusa because now he had her pinned to the wall with his hands around her neck.

"Togusa! What the hell are you doing?" Motoko screamed, as Toshi gagged.

Togusa looked at Motoko.

"Haven't put the pieces together yet? You haven't figured out that she's the virus? She needs to be locked away from the world!"

He asked in rage.

"W-what has gotten into you Togusa?"

Motoko screamed trying to pry his hands off of Toshi.

"It's… okay… Motoko…" Toshi struggled to say before passing out.

"Poor Motoko! You haven't figured it out!" He said before knocking her back. Sending her flying halfway across the apartment hallway.

"Ugh! …Uhh..." She groaned in pain slowly sitting up. Togusa was running down the opposite side of the hallway up towards the fire escape, Motoko sat up and ran after him.

"Togusa! You're him! You're the creator!" Motoko screamed after him.

"Good job!" He laughed running faster up the stairs with Toshi dangling over his shoulder. "Why are you spreading this virus? There's no reason for this!"

She hollered following right behind him as he ran though the fire escape to the roof.

"But it is! Mind control! The virus is noticeable at first, and once it infects the brain. There's not return unless the person dies of course!"

He chuckled. Motoko scanned around the roof area hear him but not seeing him.

"You're lying! Toshi told me! You didn't want me around her! She's the cure isn't she? As long as she's alive she can kill all these people! And if she's dead! Then… then all these people are cured!"

"Bravo!" Togusa yelled jumping from above her.

Motoko jumped back out of the way, as Togusa threw punches at Motoko. She dodged and blocked them to the best of her abilities.

"So, why she after me? If she can't die! How can I do it?" Motoko asked.

"Hell if I tell you!" Togusa yelled angrily punching Motoko.

"Ah..." Motoko groaned in pain falling over, then quickly standing back up spitting out blood.

"You're nothing but a broken doll that I threw away!" Togusa yelled at her, hitting her again, making her stumble over towards the edge of the building.

"Doesn't matter if it makes sense or not! The bar code on the back of my "dolls" neck has an encryption on the back of each of them. Sending them all to certain places on time. Motoko do you remember the first time you met Togusa? What where you first words to him?"

He asked slowly and secretly pulling out a gun.

"I ... I said..." Motoko eyes glowed lime green and numbers scanned over her eyes.

"I said…. Children Find In..? Ugh..."

Motoko moaned in pain holding her head.

"What the hell that doesn't make sense." Motoko groaned

"Toshi come here..." Togusa commanded, revealing Toshi coming out of the darkness with blank red eyes with lost pupils. Togusa ripped the necklace and throwing it to Motoko, and she caught it in mid air.

"Broken Will Piece Death?"

"Dear God, are you that stupid Motoko?"

"Broken Children Will Find Piece In Death. If you put the necklace around your neck the one with Toshi's. Two broken hearts make a whole, and if you read them across from each other it makes sense. But see since it got this far, I'll have to kill you."

He said aiming the gun at Motoko, sighing softly he shook his head.

"It's a real shame, because I had so much fun with you... And you had to go and run away just like Toshi."

"You can't kill me, if I'm just like Toshi. You can't kill me. Only she can."

Motoko noted to him.

"Oh that's where you're wrong! See the thing is, I created you both. So I can break you! This bullet will destroy you from the inside out."

"…." Motoko stared at him in silence.

"Say goodbye Toshi." Togusa commanded. But on the outside Toshi just stared at Motoko.

"Oh well I guess you wont be missed then!"

Togusa smirked.

"What happens to Togusa after this?"

Motoko asked stalling to buy time.

"He gets blamed for everything and no one knows who I am!"

The Togusa imposter laughed before sighing softly.

"Okay let's get this over with!" He said, slowly pulling the trigger back.

"NO!" Toshi screamed getting in the way of the gun fire.

"Fool!" Togusa yelled before running off, but Toshi chased after him.

"No! I'll infect you how you did those other people!"

Toshi hollered. Motoko ran chasing after the two. Toshi tackled Togusa and holding his head tightly, as her eyes glowed green and she infected him again.

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Togusa screamed in hellish pain tossing Toshi off of him, and began to crawl his way down the stairs to run away. Motoko chased after him.

"Toshi stay right there." Motoko said running faster and soon catching him; she grabbed the collar of his shirt. Where his eyes glowing green.

"Toshi… run and jump off the building."

He said coughing up blood.

"You son of a bitch!" Motoko screamed punching him hard in the face knocking him out. She began running after Toshi as fast as she could.

Dirty feet ran as fast as they could to a familiar place and ran to the ledge of a building.

"Toshi! Stop right now! Don't take another step!"

"Motoko! Can't you understand me? What will it take for you to understand I don't belong in this world?"

Toshi asked holding her bloody hand to her bleeding chest.

"Yes, Motoko. I had always wanted to be just like you. I did, I treasure you as a big sister. But you are not; I have no place in this world because no one will accept me as I am. A true Mirror Image is all I am..."

"Toshi! You're speaking nonsense! Get away from that ledge before you fall!"

Motoko screamed.

"I love you Motoko... I love you with all of my bleeding heart... I do."

Toshi cried before leaning backward off of the building.

"Toshi! NO!" Motoko yelled running towards the edge and jumping off after her…

Motoko caught Toshi in mid air, holding her tightly.

"Toshi! You didn't have to do this! I was your cure! But I'll be in this until the very end with you!"

Motoko screamed seeing the floor getting closer.

"I love you sister!" Toshi cried.

"I love you too!" Motoko screamed before Toshi surprisingly kissed Motoko, unknowingly infecting her too… And both... Falling to their final deaths...


End file.
